


to be loved

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 9: DoubtIt was hard for Crowley to grasp that someone like him could be loved.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Kudos: 19
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	to be loved

It was hard for Crowley to grasp that someone like him could be loved. He was a demon, one of God’s failed stock, a creature of Hell meant to cause death and destruction, but he couldn’t even do that properly. But he knew that someone like him wasn’t meant to be loved, but only to be feared, shunned and hated, forever.

So, why someone would ever love him was still a mystery to the demon, especially when that someone was Aziraphale, the perfect angel that had taken Crowley’s heart long ago. Yes, Crowley truly loved Aziraphale, more than anything, but he still couldn’t get why Aziraphale loved  _ him _ .

Part of him always said it was because he was an angel, and an angel was literally built to spread love and kindness, and love everyone, even lowly demons like himself, that that this meant that Aziraphale’s love was out of some inbuilt pity for him. Like he was sorry for him, and his angel instincts wanted him to feel less sorry about himself.

He knew it wasn’t true, but it was hard to remember that when that was all his brain told him, that Aziraphale didn’t really love him, and deserved someone much better than someone like him.

The doubt was so strong that Aziraphale had to remind him daily about the fact that he indeed was loved, and that he cared about him more than he could ever imagine. He showered him with hugs, kisses and compliments, always talking about how great and amazing he was, and that he deserved all the love he was getting.

Crowley, who was still doubtful most of the time, truly felt loved those moments when Aziraphale reminded him about how worthy he was of love, and always thanked him for it. He loved Aziraphale, and it felt amazing to actually be loved back, even with his doubts. Because he knew deep down that it was only doubt, because Aziraphale would never lie about something so important as love.


End file.
